


Things You Once Thought

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Series: The Slave Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham - Fandom, Smaylor
Genre: Drama, M/M, Not always a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Smaylor AU - Sequel to "How to Save a Life" - Part 3 of the Slave Series. After everything they have gone through, Cory and Robin finally have a chance to heal. But then ... Things have never run smoothly before.Disclaimer: This is an AU - fictional characters based on the actors Robin Lord Taylor and Cory Michael Smith. Nothing that happens in this series are true events, nor depict my beliefs or feelings towards the actors. This is merely fiction. This is an AU where Robin is a Neko, Cory is human and Gotham does not exist.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Further Disclaimer: I want to apologize for this chapter. I want to say once again this is a work of fiction and in no way depicts any true events with the real actors, nor does it depict my beliefs of these people. From my understanding Dickie is an amazing husband, and I wish both Robin and Dickie the best in their marriage now and in the years going forward. With that being said, please enjoy this for what it is, which is a work of fiction. 

\---

_ "Strength _doesn't_ come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't."  _

It had been a very long, very tiring week for everyone. Grayson was excited that his Dada was home, and would spend most of his time playing on the bed in Robin’s room while he was still recovering. Robin had accepted that Cory would be in and out of his room throughout his recovery, though every single time he had to come in, Cory would stop at the open doorway, and would ask politely if he could come in, and wait to be granted access. 

Robin had tested it once, to see if Cory would listen. Cory had come to bring him a snack. Had asked if he could come in, and Robin had said no. Just to see what his master would do.    
  
At first Cory looked shocked, and for a moment Robin thought he would come in anyway despite his declination to Cory’s request. But Cory nodded, and informed Robin to call him if he got hungry. Robin, of course, hadn’t … He couldn’t ask things of his master, but he hadn’t declined him entry when he’d brought him supper.    
  
Twice during the week, Robin had made an attempt on his own to get up, and both times he’d ended up hurting himself. Cory had gently scolded him for getting out of bed, and ushered him back to his room, for once not asking permission to come into his room as Robin had needed help to bed. 

Still, by the week's end Robin was feeling much better. Not fully recovered, but functional, it would still be a few weeks before he was fully back to his own self again. Robin gently stretched, careful not to pull his chest too much, before he sat up on the bed. He heard a quiet knock on the door, the clatter of a frying pan in the kitchen, and the door was opened. Robin stayed where he was, unsure of who was at the door, but he could hear Cory speaking to a man … The voice sounded familiar, yet strange … 

“I don’t think now is a good time. He’s still recovering.” He heard Cory say. It was clear the man was still in the hall as his voice was more muffled than Cory’s. Still … There was something about that voice that he recognized. 

“I really don’t think it should be now … You’ve waited long enough, you can wait a few more weeks.” Robin heard Cory say, and his curiosity peaked. 

“Easier for who? For you?” Cory sounded like he was getting upset. He hated it when his master was upset, he never knew what to expect then. But whatever was going on, Cory was most definitely starting to get angry. “No … I won’t allow it. I’m not letting you into my apartment. Not now.” 

Robin slowly stood up and moved to his door, slowly pulling it open and peaking into the hallway. He couldn’t see the door from here, he couldn’t even see Cory as it was around the corner. He knew he shouldn’t snoop, but his curiosity was really getting the best of him. 

“No, I’m not giving him that!” Cory snapped. “I’m not doing your dirty work for you! You can do it yourself, when he’s better!” So they were talking about him. By the conversation he had a feeling he knew who it was, and the closer he got, the more clear the voice became … He knew who it was. Though he suppose he always had known, since the man first spoke. Perhaps it had been denial up until this point.    
  
Robin leaned against the wall, out of their view, his ears back and his tail flicking in agitation. His eyes closed and he took a deep shuddering breath. He couldn’t face him … But then … Look at what happened the last time he’d run. Still, this was different. He could stay in here, hide. Cory wouldn’t let him in. But he knew Dickie well enough to know he would not give up. He would never give up on him. 

Robin pushed away from the wall, and moved closer to the end of the hall, quietly peeking around the corner like a shy child hiding behind his mother’s skirt. 

“Cory, you can’t keep him from me like this, I have to talk to - Robin.” Dickie said spotting him hiding by the corner, his ears pressed back. 

“Robin.” Cory said, closing the door slightly, hiding Dickie from his view even though he knew Robin had already seen. “Robin, if you don’t want to face him now, I won’t let him in. I don’t think you should while you’re still recovering.” He said before realizing that could be mistaken as an order. This was definitely something he did not want to make demands about. Robin was, after all an adult, and now that he knew Dickie was here … It was ultimately up to him. It should have been from the start, but he knew what this conversation was going to be like … And how it would end. 

Robin stood in silence as Dickie pushed the door open again, much to Cory’s annoyance. “Robin?” Dickie asked gently. “Can I come in please? I just want to talk.” 

Robin stared at the corner of the wall, his hand running over it as he thought about the request. His master had said it was up to him. He didn’t want to face this … He didn’t want to see Dickie again. He knew this would end with Dickie leaving him again. After a few moments of silence, Robin nodded. 

Cory looked at Dickie and sighed as he pushed away from the door, leaving it open for Dickie to come on. He went back into the kitchen to continue making breakfast as Dickie came into the apartment. Robin stayed in the hallway where he was for a moment before he realized it made him feel cornered, and moved over to the living room. 

They both stood in the room silently, Dickie fidgeting with something in his pocket. “Robin I …” Dickie started before he shook his head. “This is all so fucked.” Robin said nothing as Dickie struggled to speak. “We had a plan … When we got married.” He said to Cory, shaking his head. “We were both working … Both saving money … We had quite a bit too. We knew one day Robin would be caught. Would be taken and sold, but we had a plan …” Cory was listening as he cooked. It didn’t matter anymore that they had a plan, it hadn’t worked. “We saved up all our money, kept it in our apartment in cash … I was going to buy him when that time came. And we could still be together … Like nothing changed.” 

Cory had so many things he wanted to say to him. That of course everything would have changed. Robin would have been trained. He would no longer have been his husband but his master. It was a pipe dream and nothing else. But it was not Cory’s place to say anything. 

“I didn’t have enough … Someone outbid me …. By $100 …” Dickie said shaking his head. “A mere $100.” He couldn’t help but dwell on that. A few more extra shifts, a few more extra nights with Robin working … And they may have had a chance … Robin remained silent as Dickie spoke, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m so sorry Robin. I did everything I could to find you.” He said taking a step closer to him, but Robin stepped back. “I did everything I could. I started working double shifts for extra money, started working side jobs on my days off. I did everything I could to find you but that process cost a lot of money, and in the end, I wound up losing everything. I lost everything when I lost you Robin. I lost you, I lost our money, our home, and I would do anything to get that back …” 

Robin’s eyes started watering, remembering everything they went through, and hearing about everything that Dickie had gone through after. Though it paled in comparison to what he’d gone through, Dickie still shouldn’t have had to do that. 

“When you went missing in the market, when I ran into you … I’d ran into Cory. We’d been working together to find you.” He said. 

“Dickie was the one that rescued us both.” Cory said, glancing over at Robin. At least the man deserved that credit. Robin’s head snapped up to look at Cory, before looking at Dickie. 

“Cory had a tracking device on him when he went to the party, and a microphone that fed to a computer I have. We had a team working on it the entire time. I regret that we were late in finding where you were.” He said glancing down at Robin’s chest. How much pain he must have been in, and likely still is. “I had to do something … After everything …” 

“If you lost everything … How did you afford all of that?” He asked, and Dickie’s cheeks actually tinted red. 

“A friend …” He said, jumping as Cory slammed the frying pan down on the counter harder than necessary. The noise confused Robin and he looked over at the hall when Grayson started crying, likely from the noise. 

“I’ll get him.” Cory said, moving away from the counter and to Grayson’s room. 

“A friend?” Robin asked. He had a feeling from Cory’s reaction that wasn’t all it was. 

“Look, Robin I know it wasn’t right but … When I lost you, I never stopped looking for you … But ….” Dickie paused not knowing how to continue. Robin knew what he was going to say … But he waited and listened. He wanted Dickie to say it. “I found someone … His name is Kevin.” 

“I don’t want to know his name.” Robin said, shaking his head, staring at Dickie. 

“Okay …” Dickie said quietly. “Robin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. And I never gave up looking for you, and I never would have until I found you. If you were with someone who wasn’t good to you, I absolutely would do everything to take you back. But … What you have here … It’s a good thing. Cory cares about you …. He loves you even … And your son.” He said, his voice sounding off as he said that. Robin’s eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away, tears pooling in his eyes. “Robin.” He said taking another step towards him. He raised his hand and put his hand on Robin’s cheek, but Robin jerked away from him, slapping his arm away. 

“Don’t …” He said. “Don’t you dare come in here telling me about how much effort you put into finding me, about how you did everything for me, and then go and say you’re with someone else … That I’m fine here!” 

“Are you fine here?” Dickie asked, suddenly concerned. Robin looked away from him, his tears now falling down his cheeks. 

“You don’t get to ask that.” Robin asked. “You don’t get to do that … You’re with someone else, and yet you come here asking me if I’m okay?” Robin asked, looking like he was about to be sick. 

“I still love you, Robin.” Dickie said, and before he knew what was happening he was knocked on his ass, his cheek stinging, the inside of his mouth bleeding from where Robin had punched him. 

Robin looked furious, angry tears dripping of his chin. “No, no you don’t. Because if you loved me, you’d be trying to find a way to get me back. Not standing there telling me you’re with someone else. I came to terms with the fact that I wasn’t going to see you again Dickie … When I was taken away from you, and you didn’t win me at the auction … And I knew then I wasn’t going to … I didn’t like it. I hated it. But I had no choice because I’m not human … I’m just an object in the government’s eyes … I was just something to be bought and sold, and I knew right then I would never see you again. It took me a long time, but I came to terms with that. So how dare you come here, into my master’s home, to tell me this … To tell me that you’ve moved on, but you still love me. How dare you make me go through this again … You’re going to walk through that door and I’ll be back at square one. Except this time it’s not me being dragged away, it’s you walking away, which in a way is so much worse.” 

Robin watched as Dickie got off the floor, wiping the blood from his lip. “I wish there was something I could do Robin … Some way I could make this right again.”  He said. “But I have a feeling both of us knew it would end this way. We’d just both been in denial. Love is def, blind and stupid. Remember? You told me that the first time I said ‘I love you.’ …. I can’t say I’m sorry enough Robin, and I can’t make things better … But I didn’t want things to have ended the way they had, with you being hauled into a van …” He pulled something small and shiny out of his pocket. “You’ve always deserved better than me. You’ve always deserved better than what the worlds given you. I can’t help but imagine that we could have worked out, in another life. All the dreams we talked about may have come true but …” 

Dickie held his hand out to hand him something, and instinctively Robin reached out to take it. Dickie placed it in the palm of his hand, Robin’s body going numb when he realized what it was. “I’m sorry Robin.” 

“Get out.” Robin said, staring down at the ring in his hand. Dickie’s wedding ring. “Get out ….” He said again more firmly, and Dickie nodded, quietly leaving the apartment. 

Robin stood there in silence for a few moments before a loud scream came from his mouth and he threw the ring as hard as he could at the sliding glass door to the balcony. It bounced off the glass and landed on the soft carpet before Robin picked it up again, tearing the glass door open and as hard as he could, despite the pain in his chest, he hucked the ring as hard as he could off the balcony, collapsing on the ground crying as strong arms wrapped around him. He didn’t care if it was his master, as he knew it was, he clung to Cory’s shirt, tears wetting the material, but Cory didn’t complain. He whispered soothing words, and made calming noises into his ear, his hand running through his hair as he cried, his hands shaking harder the more he tried to stop. It was no use trying, so he let it go. 

By the time Robin calmed, he was sitting on the ground, leaning back against Cory’s chest, his arms wrapped around him. Robin’s hands held onto Cory’s arms, as if if he let go then Cory would disappear and he’d be alone sitting on the balcony with no one. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Cory whispered quietly, rubbing his hand over Robin’s shoulder. But Robin felt like it was everything but okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cory glanced into Robin’s room, remaining in the doorway a moment as he watched him. He hadn’t left his room in three days since Dickie had left. He hadn’t even gotten out of bed to care for Grayson. Cory didn’t mind looking after him, but he was long since becoming worried about him. He’d hidden in his room, the one place Cory promised him he wouldn’t go. He’d asked him near a million times by now if he could, just to talk, or just to sit with him. Every time he’d gotten no response, and in so, had not received permission. 

“Robin?” Cory asked, quietly knocking on the open door which had been open since Cory had opened it the morning after Dickie left. “Do you want some breakfast?” Cory was silent again as he waited for a much needed response. Receiving none Cory sighed and moved out of the doorway and to the kitchen to make breakfast. As he had the last three days, he prepared a plate for Robin, though like the other days, he expected to throw it out later. 

Grayson sat on the floor in the middle of the living room on a thick quilt that had been laid out, surrounded by toys, and as predicted, his purple elephant thing was right near by in his little arms reach. Like a light switch though, Grayson’s mood went from happy and playful, to screaming at the top of his lungs in a matter of seconds. Cory looked over the counter at Grayson to see huge crocodile tears running down his cheeks. It wasn’t uncommon the past few days. Now that Robin was back, he wanted him again … 

He wanted his father, who was going through too much to function himself let alone spend time with his son. He wished he knew what was going on in Robin’s head, but the only thing he could figure was that that had been Robin’s breaking point. 

After all the abuse, the pain, what Dickie had done, that was the final straw. Cory moved over to Grayson but stopped at the counter. Every time Grayson cried Cory had taken him, stopped him from crying. Robin knew Grayson was being cared for. Cory knew that there wasn’t anything really wrong with Grayson, other than the fact that he was upset. He’d just been fed and burped, and his diaper had just been changed after a fresh poop, so that wouldn’t be an issue. The only thing Cory could figure, was that he missed his dad. 

Cory stayed where he was, letting Grayson cry despite the fact that he felt horrid about it. Every instinct he had compelled him forward to take care of the baby he’d quickly come to see as his own, but the reality was, he wasn’t his. Not really. Legally, perhaps. But Grayson was Robin’s son, not his. 

After nearly a full three minutes of Grayson screaming, Cory heard the mattress in Robin’s room moved. He looked over to see Robin come out of the hallway, his eyes trained on the floor as he walked over to Grayson in his pajamas which he was surprised to see that he’d changed sometime since last night into a pair of dark blue and burgundy plaid pajama pants and a baggy black t shirt. He didn’t even look his way as he picked up Grayson, with one of his smaller blankets, picked up one of his small purple stuffed toys, and walked with him back to his bedroom, Grayson almost immediately calming as the bedroom door was shut. 

Well … It was a step. Robin had left his room, even if it was for a few seconds. 

\---- 

Robin felt entirely too overwhelmed, every thought, every nightmare, every fear, every pain he had endured running through his head like an old film reel, spinning on repeat. Everything around him was seemed dull in comparison. Even the room around him was nothing, the colours seemed muted and dim, the sunlight filtering through the closed slots in the blinds didn’t seem as bright as they had been, the sounds around him seemed muffled, like his spinning head was underwater. 

Perhaps he should get some water … Maybe that would help the spinning. He hadn’t eaten or drank anything in three days, but that didn’t matter … What did matter anymore? He wondered if his dehydration was the reason he’d stopped crying last night … Can dehydration cause you to stop crying? Robin had no idea, but he felt like he had no more tears to give. 

There was a noise from outside his room, Cory’s voice … Robin didn’t even hear what he’d said as he shifted down under his blanket further, hiding in the darkness underneath. He knew he shouldn’t ignore his master, knew he shouldn’t be hiding in here, he should do as he’s told, but … He couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Cory’s footsteps down the hall, muffled as they were, sounded far too loud in Robin’s ears, and like every other time Cory came to his door he wondered if this would be the time he’d be punished. Wondered if this would be the time Cory came in here and forced food and drink down his throat before any more damage happened, and in a way he wondered if he would decline if Cory brought it to him. 

Robin didn’t know how many times he’d wished Cory would come into the room, take him in his arms, tell him that he loved him, just like he used to. But that was a life long past, just as his life with Dickie was long past. 

He didn’t blame Dickie for moving on … He honestly had expected him to when he’d been sold to someone else. What he did blame Dickie for was coming here, into his master’s home, and telling him. There was something just so deeply wrong about that …. He looked down at the palm of his hand, and despite the darkness under his blanket he could still see Dickie’s wedding ring in his hand. Still feel it’s weight like a brand in his flesh that would never heal. 

He closed his hand into a fist, and for a moment, a strange sound filtered into his ears. It had been happening for a while now, Robin was unsure how long, but it wasn’t stopping. He pulled the blanket down and listened, shaking his head trying to get his hearing to work properly and instantly regretted it when his head swam. He groaned quietly, the sound almost a hiss as he rested his head against the pillow a moment. 

Grayson … It was Grayson crying. Why wasn’t Cory getting him. Cory always got him. But the sound wasn’t stopping. Robin pushed the blanket down and slowly sat up, the room spinning as he stood on shaky feet. It took him a moment to get his bearings before he slowly padded his way into the living room on bare feet. He didn’t bother looking to Cory, who seemed content with watching Grayson cry on the floor. Robin felt himself swell with anger, but said nothing realizing that he himself had done worse to his own son in the past few days. 

He’d neglected to even take care of himself let alone his son … He’d left that up to his master. He picked Grayson up with a small blanket, surprised by how heavy he was, and held him on his hip, picked up a toy, and without a word, went back into his room. 

Grayson had stopped crying by then, though his tears had soaked his tshirt on the shoulder. Robin didn’t care. He climbed back into bed with Grayson, his son lying next to him as he cuddled him like a child would a teddy bear. He felt a pang of guilt that he’d left Grayson alone for so long when he was in the apartment. He’d been missing for a good chunk of his already short life … He was surprised Grayson even still cared about him. He’d hardly been there. 

But it was almost as if Grayson had an instinct, to know that he was his, and Robin would be the one to protect and care for him no matter what. 

“I’m sorry.” Robin said quietly, and for the first time since last night his eyes watered. “I’m sorry …” He said as Grayson kicked his feet up in the air against the blanket that was over top of him, screeching loud enough Robin’s ears went back for a moment as Grayson started kicking and giggling, unaware of his father plight. “I’m sorry I’m not the father you deserve to have Grayson … I’m sorry you were born like this.” He said, playing with Grayson’s little cat ears. “I’m sorry I can’t give you better … I’d give you everything in the world if I could … A normal childhood, a normal school, normal parents with normal jobs.” He said a few tears running over the bridge of his nose and out the corner of his eye, falling onto the pillow case. “You don’t even understand yet … Just how hard everything’s going to be for you. You don’t deserve that …” It was the curse of their kind. None of them deserved this. Robin hadn’t deserved this life … But it was what he was given, and it was what Grayson had been given. “The only thing I can promise you, is that I’ll do my best … And pray that we won’t be separated one day.” He whispered quietly, kissing Grayson on the head as Grayson flailed, successfully punching him in the cheek with a small fist, unaware of what his father was saying. 

All this little baby cared about, was that his father was there, and his father was playing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin sat quietly in his room, sitting on the floor against the wall, staring at the windows in front of him out at the dark night sky. They were high enough up that he couldn’t see any street lights, or any buildings. He could hear the busy cars down below, people trying to get out to the next bar, to their night job, or home from their job. He thought about how many people down there were free … How many of them had to deal with things that seemed so petty to him.

Things he would never have to deal with because he’d had to deal with so much worse. He stared up at the dark indigo blue sky. He could only see a single star, near the corner of the window and he pushed himself over slightly on the floor, closer to the door so that he could see it better.

He knew that there were more stars. Billions of stars other than this single one he could see. But the others were hidden from him, and he wondered if the other stars were aware of this one. Or if this single star sat in the sky as lonely as he felt. A star surrounded by billions of others that didn’t even know it existed. Just as Robin existed solely in this room, no one presently even aware of his existence. Sure, his master knew he was here, and his son knew he was here but … Did anyone really need him? Did anyone really care? He was more trouble than he was worth. Even his own husband didn’t want him when things became ‘too hard’, he’d moved on … Robin didn’t have that choice. He’d never had an opportunity to choose what he wanted … After he’d been captured, his life had been chosen for him. Everything …

His eyes moved away from the star in the sky and looked around the room. It was nice … But it wasn’t his. None of it was. Not the room, the furniture, his clothing … Not even the chest with his name burned into it … It wasn’t his anymore than his collar was … It was all a farce. It all belonged to Cory …

He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his thin arms around them and burying his face in his knees. He wanted so badly for things to go back to the way they used to be. Back when he was home with Dickie. Before he’d been captured. Before his life had been thrown upside down and pulled inside out.

But then anger flared up inside of him. He couldn’t help it. Just the thought of Dickie made him mad. He’d expected him to move on, to find someone else, all Robin had ever wanted was for him to be happy, but to come here and flaunt it in his face, give him back his wedding ring …

He just … Felt so lonely.

He took a deep breath as he looked up, his eyes tearing up as he leaned his head back against the wall. He didn’t have to be …

He didn’t have to be lonely. He knew he didn’t but … He didn’t know what to do. If he let Cory back in again … He shook his head. He couldn’t … Not after what he’d done to him. But … He’d also hurt Cory as well. He couldn’t forget that. But two wrongs don’t make a right. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.

He shook his head and looked around the room before closing his eyes again. This place felt more like a prison than anything else. But it didn’t have to be … Cory would let him leave. Not on his own, not after what happened … But, with him … He didn’t have to be trapped in his room. This he did to himself. This had been his choice, and it was a choice he hated.

One night … Just one night. That’s all it had to be. That’s all he needed. Cory would understand … He just … Couldn’t be alone right now.

Robin pushed himself up the wall until he was standing and looked towards the open door. He could hear Cory snoring softly in the other room and wondered if he would be mad for bothering him … But he needed this.

He stood frozen on the spot, scared of what to do. He didn’t know what he feared more, staying in this dark room alone … Or going and risking Cory’s anger for waking him up. Though, with how Cory had been lately he doubted he would be mad. He took another deep breath and moved out into the hall, his hands moving over the painted drywall until he had to let go to cross the hall to Cory’s room. The door was open, likely so that he can hear if Grayson cries. He moved over to Grayson’s door and closed it quietly before going over to Cory’s. He stood in the doorway listening to Cory snoring quietly, and within a few seconds his snoring stopped.

He saw Cory shift in bed in the dim light from the window. “Robin?” Cory asked. The voice alone got him moving and within seconds Robin was crawling onto his bed. “Robin are you okay?”

Robin didn’t answer, he merely crawled over to Cory and kissed him, his lips moving against his as he pushed his master back on the bed. Cory broke the kiss, looking up at him, his hands on Robin’s sides.

“Robin … What are you-” His question was cut off as Robin’s lips met his again and Robin was happy to find Cory hard as he straddled him, his own soft cock rubbing up against his. Robin’s hands darted under Cory’s shirt.

Cory was startled by Robin’s actions, but his repetitive movements of his hips felt so good, and it had been so long since he’d even looked at him let alone-

That thought made Cory pause, Robin’s ears were back, and he wasn’t hard, he could tell but he was still doing this … He was initiating this … Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with this picture. “Robin, wait.” He said, gently pushing him back by his shoulders. Robin looked down at him a moment, and saw a look he couldn’t quite identify on Cory’s face … It was enough to break what ever they’d had going for those few short seconds and Robin quickly moved off the bed without saying a word, went back to his room, and slammed the door behind him so hard Cory was amazed it didn’t wake up Grayson.

Robin stood in his room breathing heavily before he collapsed back onto the floor again where he’d been sitting before. He shouldn’t have woken him up. It was stupid … He looked back at the window again to see the star was now gone, hidden by clouds in the sky. He buried his face in his hands. How could he be so stupid to think Cory would still want him that way.

He felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks and jumped when he heard a quiet knock on his door.

“Robin?” Cory asked from the other side of the door before it slowly opened. He looked around the room before spotting him sitting on the floor. “Can I come in?” Robin merely shrugged. “I won’t come in unless I have permission.”

“It’s your room. Do what you want.” Robin muttered, rubbing the tears from his face.

“No, it’s your room. And I told you I won’t come in without permission. I’m respecting that promise.” Cory said looked down at him.

“You’re half way in anyway.” Robin said glancing over at him before pulling his knees back up to his chest and resting his chin on one, looking away from Cory. “You might as well.”

He listened quietly to Cory’s soft footsteps and heard him sit down on the floor next to him. “Can I ask what that was?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Robin said shaking his head.

“It does matter.” He said reaching out to touch his shoulder but stopped, thinking better of it. “Robin, please look at me.” Robin hesitated a moment but … That sounded like an order, and he was incapable of disobeying. He’d been trained better. He looked over at Cory as ordered, but didn’t say anything. “Robin, what was that?”

“I just …” Robin paused, wanting so badly to look away from him. “I just .. Needed someone …” He said. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“You didn’t bother me Robin, you just took me by surprise that’s all.” He said.

“I understand that you don’t want me anymore, Master. I will not make that mistake again.” He said moving onto his knees. “Please punish me in any way you see fit.” He said staring down at the ground and Cory shook his head.

“Robin … Please don’t do this. I can’t do this …” He said and Robin looked up at him with fear clear in his eyes. “I’m not … No … Robin, I’m not selling you again. I’m never selling you ever again, I fought so hard to get you back the last time, I’m never letting you go without a fight. So get that out of your head. I just mean … I can’t go back to you acting like my slave. I can’t take it … I care about you Robin, and I hate seeing you on your knees begging me to punish you.” He said, tilting his head as he sighed. “I don’t want you to be my slave Robin.”

“But I am a slave, Master … You bought me. I am paid merchandise. An object …”

“You’re a person!” He said. “And you’re no less important than anyone else. In fact, I find you more important than anyone else. I love you, Robin …” Cory paused as his hand went to Robin’s cheek and was disappointed to find Robin flinch away from him. “I know we have a lot of healing to do but … I don’t want you to ever kneel for me …”

“I’m sorry Master, but I cannot undo my training.” Robin said quietly. “I have to-”

“You don’t have to,” Cory said. “Starting right now, you don’t have to.” Cory took Robin’s hand in his. “And please … Call me Cory.”

“I cannot, Master.” He said making Cory sigh heavily.

“Then how about, Sir?” He said, knowing that worked the last time. Robin looked up at him a moment before he nodded.

“Alright, sir.” He said and Cory smiled slightly, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Good.” He said. “Now, when you said you needed someone … Did you just mean you were lonely?” He asked, and Robin nodded slightly. “Robin, if you were just lonely, you could have come to me. It doesn’t mean we have to have sex … If that’s what you want we can, but that’s entirely your choice. If you’re not ready for that, you can sleep with me and that’s all we’ll do. Or we can do what ever you want, those aren’t your only options.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Robin thinking about his options. “Can I just sleep in your room tonight?” He asked. “Just tonight.” He said firmly.

“You can sleep in my room, just tonight, or any other night you want. But if just tonight is what you want, that’s fine.” Cory said standing up from the floor and holding his hands out to Robin. Robin looked up at him and took his hands, allowing Cory to help him up, and followed Cory to his room.

For some reason, the idea of just sleeping was making Robin nervous … He knew there could be a chance that this could be a trick. That Cory would get him into bed, and maybe make a few moves … And to be honest, despite his previous actions he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet.

But when they climbed into bed, Cory did nothing. They simply lay there until Robin slowly moved closer to Cory’s chest until Cory’s arms wrapped around him, and within a few minutes he heard Cory quietly snoring again. A sound this close up, he found oddly comforting. It was something he hadn’t heard like this in what felt like years.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
